Nail Polish
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Gimana ya kesalnya Sasuke kalau Hinata nyuekin Sasuke hanya demi nail polish a.k.a kutex? Dan saat Sasuke protes, Hinata entah kesambet apa malah memaksa Sasuke untuk ikutan mengecat kukunya untuk di upload di Instagram. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? / For SHDL#3th


_**Nail Polish**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**AU, OOC, Gajeness dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**_

_**Nail Polish © Shen Meileng**_

_**Genre: Romance (meybie) & Drama**_

_**Di dedikasikan untuk para SasuHina Shipper. Err.. ini sebenarnya di buat karena saat mengecat kuku warna warni dan tiba-tiba saja ide ini terlintas. Dan setelah di croscek ternyata bisa buat event SHDL XDD**_

_**Happy reading **___

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

Gimana ya kesalnya Sasuke kalau Hinata nyuekin Sasuke hanya demi nail polish a.k.a kutex? Dan saat Sasuke protes, Hinata entah kesambet apa malah memaksa Sasuke untuk ikutan mengecat kukunya untuk di upload di Instagram. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? / For SHDL#3th

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk siapapun orang yang pertama kali menemukan kutex serta yang memperkenalkan pada pacarnya pertama kali.

Sebenarnya kekesalan Sasuke ini bukannya tidak beralasan lantaran sekarang Hinata tampak asik mengecat kukunya dengan berbagai warna dan botol-botol kutex yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak —Sasuke malas menghitung jumlah pastinya— serta berbagai stiker kuku yang juga bertebaran di sekitar Hinata.

"Kau kesini sebenarnya untuk apa?" akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga mengeluarkan suaranya setelah sejak tadi lebih memilih menjadi pengamat dan menahan kekesalannya di dalam dirinya

Hinata mengalihkan atensinya dari kuku-kukunya yang belum selesai di cat dan memandang Sasuke dengan heran. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kesalahan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak bisa melihat aku sedang mengecat kuku?" balasan Hinata itu yang tidak terdengar sedikitpun rasa bersalahnya membuat Sasuke ingin menjedukkan dirinya pada bantal terdekat

Hello, seorang Uchiha Sasuke di duakan oleh sebuah benda bernama kutex oleh sang pacar? Dan bahkan sang pacar tidak menyadari sama sekali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Sasuke setelah satu jam di cueki oleh Hinata dan lebih memeningkan kuku-kuku tercintanya

"Belum, Sasuke-_kun_. Memasang stiker-stiter saja belum.."jawab Hinata yang tampak tengah mencocok-cocokkan stiker mana yang cocok berada di kukunya

"Lalu selama satu jam tadi kau melakukan apa saja?"

"Menaburkan glitter pada kukuku.."

Oh Tuhan, berilah Sasuke kesabaran atas tingkah Hinata hari ini serta para kutex dan koloni-koloninya. Dan Sasuke juga sudah mencatat satu hal penting yaitu jangan pernah membiarkan Hinata berbelanja bersama Ino dan Sakura karena merekalah yang memperkenalkan kutex serta koloni-koloninya pada Hinata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa cekikikan dan menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak kedengaran. Sementara Sakura sedang menyetting laptop miliknya untuk merekam seluruh kejadian dari awal Hinata masuk kamar Sasuke hingga mencueki Sasuke selama satu jam.

Berterima kasihlah pada kamera CCTV yang Sakura pasang di tas Hinata tadi saat bertemu di jalan.

"Haha.. rasakan itu, Teme.." tawa Naruto yang menonton video CCTV dari laptop milik Sakura

"Aku malah kasihan pada Sasuke.." komentar Sakura itu membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas kesal

"Hey, pacarmu itu aku apa dia sih?"

"Gimana yaa.."

"Sakura!"

Sakura mendengarnya hanya tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya membuat Naruto cemburu itu menyenangkan juga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak mau!" itulah reaksi Sasuke setelah selama hampir dua jam ini di cuekin oleh hinata dan tiba-tiba saja Hinata memaksanya untuk ikutan mengecat kukunya

"Tapi kan lucu kalau di masukkan ke Instagram. Apalagi kan sekarang sedang trend di Instagram memasukkan foto kuku pasangan kekasih.." jelas Hinata sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal

Dan Sasuke melihat bibir Hinata yang mengerucut itu malah berpikir untuk menci— oke Sasuke, cukup. Kau mau berhadapan dengan Neji lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu?

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Kau pikir aku nanti tidak malu apa?" Sasuke masih bersikeras untuk menolak permintaan Hinata

"Tapi kan nanti bisa di hapus.." Hinata juga tidak mau kalah untuk memaksa Sasuke untuk mau di cat kukunya

"Tidak"

Hening sejenak dan membuat Sasuke geregetan. Tadi kan sudah di cuekin sama Hinata, masa sekarang di cuekin lagi?

"Hinata—"

"Pilih di cat kuku atau putus?!"

Glek! Hinata mengancam Sasuke dengan dua pilihan yang sulit.

Dan demi apapun, kenapa hanya gara-gara tidak mau di cat kuku, Sasuke di ancam sama Hinata untuk putus?

Sasuke menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangan sebelah kirinya. Hinata melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mulai sibuk mencari kutex yang cocok di pakai oleh Sasuke.

Lebih baik kukunya di cat sesuka Hinata ketimbang putus. Masa hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan empat tahun kandas hanya karena kutex?

Itu sangat tidak lucu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"GAARA!" jerit Ino yang membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu yang tengah tidur siang di kamar pacarnya mendadak terbangun.

"Hm?"

"Coba deh lihat foto ini.."

Gaara melihat foto yang di upload oleh Hinata sepuluh menit yang lalu yang menampilkan sepasang tangan yang sedang bertautan. Dan tidak ada yang aneh.

"Biasa saja.."

Ino menghela nafas dan mengscrool foto itu kebawah dan memperlihatkan tulisan yang memberikan keterangan fotonya. Mata Gaara yang akan tertidur lagi, kali ini terjaga sepenuhnya begitu melihat tulisannya.

Dan alarm tanda bahaya sudah menyala di benak Gaara.

_**hinatah **__#nailpolish #red #black #couple #me #wihSasuke_

35 like

"Gaara—"

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Gaara kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan Gaara membiarkan dirinya di omeli oleh sang pacar. Sebodo banget deh, yang penting sekarang adalah TIDUR!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huahaha.. ini bisa jadi trending topic di sekolah nih" tawa Naruto saat membuka instagram miliknya lewat tablet miliknya, sementara Sakura membuka instagram miliknya lewat laptop miliknya

"Naruto.." panggil Sakura

"Ya?"

"Ayo kita mengecat kuku seperti di foto ini"

Dan sekejap saja tablet yang sedang berada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Uh oh, apa ini yang namanya karma?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenten lagi-lagi hanya bisa _sweadrop_ melihat tingkah _sister complex_ Neji yang kumat karena melihat foto di Instagram Hinata.

"Dia benar-benar belum jera rupanya.." Neji sudah menggemerutukkan tangannya, seolah siap meninju Sasuke

"Neji, itu hanya foto kuku mereka berdua.."

"Tapi mereka bersentuhan. Siapa tahu setelah itu mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tertunda waktu itu?"

"_Well_ kalau itu terjadi, itu bukan salah mereka. Salahmu sendiri yang menganggu mereka waktu itu.."

"Tenten! Berikan kunci motorku sekarang! Aku mau ke rumah si anak ayam sekarang.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pendek? Huaha.. sebenarnya idenya cuman dapat sampai sini doang. Jadi jangan marah ya XD**_

_**Kalo jelek mohon di maafkan. Dan ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Instagram, tapi bukan berarti ini sequelnya. Dan ini di dedikasikan untuk SHDL#3th. Well, semoga kalian bisa menangkap makna '1000 reason loving SasuHina' di dalam fic ini ya ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan Sasuke tidak berani membuka Instagram karena tidak mau melihat respon apa saja tentang foto yang di upload Hinata tadi sore.

"Nah ini dia _Prince nail polish_ kita.." tiba-tiba saja Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan ejekkannya di tengah rasa dilema Sasuke untuk membuka Instagram miliknya

"Apa maksudmu, _baka aniki_?"

Itachi memberikan tablet miliknya yang membuka twitter dengan akun Sasuke yang sedang di tampilkan. Dan semua tweet kepada dirinya memberikan hastag _Prince nail polish_. Dan tebak siapa yang memulainya?

"Hinata!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Nail Polish ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**10/09/2013**_


End file.
